High Hopes
by holocloque
Summary: 10 years of marriage goes down the drain when Beck lays his eyes on Jade for the first time since high school. Struggling to keep Jade hidden from his wife and kids in hopes of keeping his family in tact, Beck must come to a decision: Risk losing his family for the love of his life, or possibly end up with everything he's ever wanted?
1. Chapter 1

Jade North sat on her bed. Thinking. Just thinking. It had been nearly a week since her little rendezvous with Beck Oliver. Normally, it wouldn't be such a big deal. But unfortunately for Jade, her eldest son Caden was a witness that night. He threatened to tell her husband if she didn't. And being Caden, he definitely wasn't joking. She knew she wanted to be with Beck now, but her husband was a very stern man. He certainly wouldn't be impressed with this behavior.

"Hey precious." a voice greeted her from the doorway. She looked up. There he was, Julian North. A man with everything. Good looks, high paying job, children to live up to his name and a beautiful wife. Well...about to be three out of four.

"Welcome home, honey." Jade greeted him after a firm kiss on the lips. He started to undress and Jade watched him with hungry eyes. That was another thing he had, an amazing body. Jade shook her head, remembering to focus on what she needed to say. "Julian...we need to talk."

The brunnette man tossed his vest and necktie into the laundry bin and began unbuttoning his shirt. "Talk? About what?"

"I um.." Jade began before inhaling deeply, "I want a divorce." She twiddled with her fingers, avoiding all eye contact with Julian. She heard no more rustling noises which indicated Julian had stopped undressing. The room was eerily silent for a moment before his deep voice filled Jade's ears again.

"A divorce? You're serious? After fourteen years of marriage, Jade?" He asked, clearly confused about what was going on. "We have four kids!"

"Julian...it's not you. It's...it's me."

"It's Beck too."

Jade and Julian jerked their heads to the slender boy in the doorway who the voice belonged to. Who else but Caden Gregory North. The ivory skinned woman's eyes opened like globes when Julian found himself asking who Beck was. Caden seemed amused.

"Dad, you dont know who Beck is?" He asked sarcastically, letting out a fake gasp afterward. "Mom, tell him!" He said, crossing his arms and waiting for her to confess.

Jade growled at Caden and looked back and forth between him and his father. Julian crossed his arms and stared dead at Jade. "Who is Beck?"

Being put on the spot like this made Jade crumble. She couldn't take it anymore. Tears flowed from her eyes and she shook violently as she tried to control herself long enough to talk.

"Okay! O-okay! I admit it. Julian..I...I've been che-cheating on you. With...with an old boyfriend."

Her husband scoffed and looked at her angrily. "Seriously?" Jade continued to sob, begging Julian for mercy with her eyes. "You. Out. And close the door behind you." He demanded, pointing at the teenage boy who still stood in the doorway.

After a quick slam of the door, Julian approached Jade slowly and leaned over the foot of the bed as she watched him with terror. "I wish I would have known I was marrying such a slut." He spat at her. "I do everything in my power for you, and this is how you fucking repay me, Jade?"

"J-Julian, I-"

"Save it!" Julian screamed at her. "You want a divorce? You've got it. You have three days to get out of my house. And I want you nowhere near my kids."

Jade sobbed harder, looking into Julian's red face. He was obviously enraged, his fists clenching the end of the bed until his knuckles turned white. "You-you won't let me s-see the kids?" she choked.

Julian rolled his eyes. "Maybe some time. But that time is not now." He huffed, running his hands through his hair. "You know what, I don't even wanna sleep next to you." He said, opening the bedroom door and leading himself out. Jade cried to herself as she sat in bed all alone. She was being kicked out. She can't see her boys anymore. She could never imagine her life going to shit like this. Pulling the blankets over herself, Jade buried her face into the pillows. Whatever it is, can get sorted in the morning.

* * *

**I winced a little bit at the thought of uploading this.**

**First chapters are always the worst.**

***As a warning, there will be mature content in upcoming chapters***


	2. Chapter 2

"You can't catch me, Daddy!" A little girl screamed with a lisp as she ran through the living room in her pink and red pajamas, laughing as Beck chased her; a brown stuffed bear in his hands. This had been going on for all of five minutes and Beck didn't know how much longer he could hold up.

"Come on, Aurora, it's time to get dressed. I have Troy right here, see?" He wiggled the bear, trying to get the little girl's attention. He stopped, hunching over to catch his breath. This suit definitely was not helping.

Aurora ran up to him, taking her bear and sprinting back up the staircase. "Get dressed!" Beck called back to her. The doorbell rang suddenly and Beck tilted his head. He rolled up his sleeve, revealing his watch that read the time: 8:27 am. Who would be here this early?

"Coming!" He called, sprinting towards the wooden entrance and looking through the peephole. "What the hell?" He whispered to himself, unlocking the door immediately and walking outside. "Jade, what are you doing? My wife is here." Beck whispered said to her, quickly looking back to see if anyone was watching them.

"He's kicking me out." Jade responded. "Julian..he's..he's giving me two days to get my stuff and I have nowhere to go, Beck. I don't have a job or anything to call my own. I need help." She pleaded, grabbing on to Beck's blazer.

"Oh, babe..um.." Beck scratched his head. "Listen, um...ooh! I can get you a job down at my office. I guess you could help me with some phone calls or assist me. But right now I need to help Aurora put her clothes on so..come in I suppose."

Beck led Jade into the big house and closed the door behind them. "You can sit on the couch." He said, pouring to the black piece of furniture before jetting up the stairs. Jade sat back and sighed. Beck had such a nice place. The walls had ancient art on them and he had a nice flat screen television atop a glass stand. She loved everything about this place.

Jade stood up, inspecting the rest do the room. There was a bookshelf loaded with various movies, ranging from the 1900s to the current year. She looked off to the side, seeing a picture of Beck's two daughters. They were both in princess dresses, smiling at each other rather than the camera. Jade laughed, admiring how happy the small girls looked. They definitely resembled Beck in the face; like two little clones. The next picture was one of Beck and his wife. He had his arms wrapped around her neck, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Jade shook her head. "Gross."

Someone cleared their throat loudly from the staircase and Jade jumped up in surprise. Her heart pounded faster as she noticed who it was. A woman covered in a red robe with medium blonde hair was staring back at Jade. "Hello.." the woman spoke softly, obviously confused that Jade was in her home.

"Oh..hey-hello." Jade stuttered. "You must be Alexa. I'm Jade. I'm..I'm just a friend of Beck's. He..he let me in." She laughed nervously and began playing with her thumbs. What else could you say to a woman who's husband you've been having sex with? She nervously bit down on the inside of her cheek, eyes racing back and forth between the woman and the top of the stairs.

"Right. You must be one of his business partners." Alexa answered back, creating somewhat of a smile with her face. Jade nodded rapidly, smiling with all of her teeth. If someone didn't know any better, they could have mistaken her for a serial killer at that moment in time. "I'm just gonna make some coffee." She said, sliding into the kitchen.

Beck rushed down the staircase, calling Alexa's name. He stopped, seeing that his wife was in the kitchen already and Jade was still here. He mouthed 'you ok?' to Jade and she nodded in return. "Um, babe, I'm off to work." Beck announced. "I'll be home at about five, kay?"

"Yes, Beckett. I know the drill." Alexa replied, waving at her husband. "Have fun. You too, Jade."

Jade smiled back at her nervously, following behind Beck as they left the tension filled house and locked the door behind them. "That was fun, eh?" Beck sarcastically spoke, nudging Jade with his elbow.

"Yeah it's super fun to finally talk to the woman who's husband you've been nailing. I'd love to do it again. Maybe we should all have dinner sometime." Jade replied, looking over at Beck who rolled his eyes and chuckled as they began to walk to their cars.

"It wasn't that bad."

"Easy for you to say, you see her all the time. She looked like she was about to burn my face off with her eyes."

"A bit extreme." Beck commented.

"You're tellin' me. So where we off to?" she asked, approaching the door of her black BMW.

"We're going down to my office so I can get you a job and then that's what we're gonna do all day."

"So fun." Jade replied in monotone.

"Just keep up." Beck instructed, getting into his Charger and starting the engine.

* * *

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Jade sighed as Beck ran her through her instructions again. She didn't realize being a secretary would be such hard work. People kept calling and calling and she had to write down messages that people left and direct stupid people to wherever the restrooms were. Not to mention every time she goes into the break room to get coffee, a guy hits on her. She rolled her eyes, chewing aggressively on a piece of gum as Beck told her what her role is.

"All you have to say is 'Hello, Beckett Oliver's office, how may I help you?'. I don't see the problem, It's not that hard, Jade. Just do your job, you're not stupid."

"I know I'm not stupid, Beck! I just don't want to do it. The people always talk too fast or leave really long messages when you're not available. Why can't they just call back instead of making me write a paragraph that you won't even read?"

Beck inhaled and exhaled with force. "Look, I have to get to a meeting. Can you tolerate the people on the phone until I get back?"

"Ugh, I suppose." Jade groaned, looking up at Beck. "But I want to spend my break with you later, Mr. Business Man, so I'm moving all of your appointments."

"I look forward to it." Beck looked around, making sure none of his colleagues were coming before he leaned over the desk to give Jade a long kiss. She pushed him off after a minute, laughing at how easily she distracted him.

"Get to your meeting, boss man." She authorized, laughing at Beck when he started running to where he needed to be.

* * *

Beck looked through the files on his desk as Jade strutted around his office, looking at his pictures and valuables. Catching sight of a wooden table, she walked over to inspect it. She saw more pictures of Beck's daughters and scoffed when she saw a headshot of Alexa. "Ugh, does she have to be there?"

"Jade, it's a little weird for you to be jealous of my wife." Beck said, smirking at the secretary.

"I am not jealous." She eyed the photo once again and frowned in disgust, picking it up and silently flipping it over so it laid face down on the table. "So what about you, Beck? I answer the phone. Do you just fire people all day or what?"

"Hey, I do other things! Sometimes I help them clean out their desks after I fire them." He joked, continuing to fill out the papers on his desk. Jade wandered around his office some more, turning her attention to the fish tank that was in front of a huge glass window that was the highlight of the office. The room itself was all the way up on the 12th floor, giving a nice view of the city below.

"This is insane." Jade remarked, looking closely at the buildings down below. Short, tall, medium. All kinds of different colors that reflected in the sunlight. She watched as birds of all kinds flew by and the cars that looked like ants on the ground. The sight was breathtaking, Jade had never been so high before. She started getting lost in the beautiful scenery, not even noticing Beck had left his chair until his hands were around her waist.

"It's awesome, right?" He whispered in her ear, taking a look for himself. "I was beyond amazed when I first got this office. Sometimes I come here on my off days. Just to be alone."

"Do you play Taylor Swift music and eat chocolate, too?" Jade asked, in a facetious manner. "Seems like a typical girl's day off."

Beck rolled his eyes and kissed Jade on the neck. "Ok, smart mouth. Keep it up and see what it gets you."

"Well, if it gets me a promotion then I'll definitely keep it up, Mr Business Man." Jade whispered before Beck tilted her head upwards and brought her into a heated kiss. Their lips sandwiched each other's for a few minutes and Beck slid his hand under Jade's shirt.

"Beck...babe, not now." Jade stopped him quickly, taking Beck's hand and holding it instead. Her mood had been changing these past few days. A woman with everything now has nothing. Not even her own kids. Beck took the hint, kissing her forehead and letting go of her waist so he could get back to work. "You know I still don't have a place to stay." Jade said to Beck, watching him sort papers out.

"I'll get it figured out, Jade. You'll have somewhere to stay by the end of the week."

"Then end of the week?! I have two days, Beckett!"

"I'll get it figured out, okay Jade? Don't stress about it."

"I hope so." Jade sighed, taking a seat in front of his desk. "I'm scared to go home tonight, Beck. Julian doesn't even speak to me. He's gonna take...the.." Jade choked on her words and started to break down again. Beck put down his papers, going over to Jade and wrapping his arms around her. He knew how much Jade loved her boys and it hurt him to see her like this. But it would be ok. He'd try to make sure.

* * *

***whispers* Reviews would be nice. Good or bad. I'm not picky. I swear..**


	4. Chapter 4

"So, how was work today?" Alexa asked Beck sincerely. She watched him twirl his spaghetti in his fork, staring off into space. Beck was in fact in deep thought. Jade only had one more day to find a place to sleep and the last thing Beck wanted was for her to have to stay in a shelter. He blocked out Alexa's words, too worried about his mistress to even listen. He brought the silver utensil up to his lips and finally took a bite of the messy pasta. He turned and noticed his wife staring at him like he had just murdered someone.

"What'd you say?" He mumbled, taking a sip of the red wine in a nearby glass.

"I said, how was work today?"

"Oh, that. It was fine. I um.." He paused, the thought of Jade running through his mind again. "I did the usual. Sorting papers and going into meetings." Alexa nodded, signifying that she was listening and for Beck to go on. "Anyway...you remember Jade?"

Alexa squinted her eyes. "From this morning? Of course."

"Well...she's in the process of moving homes and she's on the waiting list for her...next one." Beck blabbered. "She only has one more day to stay at her old house..so..can she maybe..stay with us?"

The blonde haired woman stopping drinking instantly, taken aback at the request. "Here? Why? Can't she stay at her parents'?" she suggested.

"Jade is in her 30s, Alexa. I'm sure she wouldn't want to live with her parents again." Alexa frowned at Beck's logic and took another swig of wine. She couldn't think of anything to say back to him. She had only met Jade this morning. Who knows what kind of woman she is? She and Beck have children.

"Look, It won't hurt for her to just stay here for a while. We have a guest room. She'll be out in less than a week, I promise." Beck tried to persuade his wife. He reached over and grabbed her hand, rubbing it softly. "Please?" He begged. "She's my friend."

Alexa sighed and dropped her head. "Err...I suppose, Beck. But it's only because I trust you."

Beck lifted her hand, bringing it up to his lips and placing a kiss on it. "Thank you."

* * *

"I'm leaving, boys!" Jade called to her sons on the couch, stepping slowly down the stairwell so she didn't fall in her heels. She made her way over, giving them (excluding Caden) a kiss on the forehead as she tossed her purse onto her shoulder. Julian emerged from the kitchen with a coffee in hand, frowning at Jade's business apparel.

"Where are you going dressed like that?" He asked as he stared at her in disgust.

"What's it to you, Julian? You want me gone, I don't see why I should tell you where I'm going." She snapped, looking at him with an equal amount of repulsion.

The boys watched on, unsure how to react to their mom and dad fighting. "Come on." Caden warned his younger siblings, leading them away from the scene to stop them from seeing any more. Meanwhile, Julian and Jade hadn't stopped staring at each other. The two hadn't spoken since their Thursday night clash, and Jade had intended on keeping it that way.

"Look, Julian. If you must know, I have a job."

"Huh, did you have to sleep with more men to get that job? You haven't worked a day in your life." Julian remarked discourteously as he watched Jade's jaw drop. "What do you do, lay on your back and get paid for it?"

"No, I don't, you asshat!" Jade hollered. "I'll have you know I'm a secretary for one of the biggest names in this city. And trust me, he's more of a man than you'll ever be."

Julian cackled at Jade's seriousness. "No one is more man than Julian North. I'm rich, I'm attractive, I've got everything. The little punks you come across will never compare to me."

"Well Julian, I only have one thing to say to you. If your heart was as big as your ego then maybe I wouldn't have fucked one of those 'little punks' in the first place."

A grimace took over Julian's face and Jade could tell she had hit a soft spot. The man took another sip of his coffee, simply saying nothing. Jade sighed and turned on her heel, exiting the house without another word. She entered her BMW and rested her head up against the wheel. Julian didn't bother her much but she felt sorry for her boys. She may have cheated on her husband but taking away her children was the lowest thing he could ever do to her. Nothing could hurt more than this.

* * *

**Short, sorry. Thank you to that one person for reviewing :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Gruesome screams carried on throughout the room whilst Jade watched her favorite horror movie. Well, other favorite horror movie. She watched The Scissoring last night so she decided to look at The Orphan. The movie was mildly scary but Jade decided it would do. The real thing she was occupied with was the thought of staying here in Beck's house. Technically, she still had another day to stay in her own home but...it doesn't feel like home anymore.

Here she'd already had two awkward run-ins with Alexa and even Beck's daughters wanted to play dolls with her. How do you even play dolls? They're dolls. All they do is...nothing. But she had to admit, sneaking kisses with Beck when his wife or the girls turned their heads was exhilarating. She felt kinda bad for Alexa in a way, but that feeling went away every time she and Beck touched.

"Can I come in?"

Jade tilted her head to see Beck in the doorway. "You done cuddling with your wifey?" She playfully asked, looking at him with wide eyes. He plopped down on the bed next to her.

"Very funny but no, she's cooking dinner." Beck looked out the doorway one more time to see if it was safe before leaning over to kiss Jade. He wrapped an arm around her side, moving his lips to her neck. A few licks and nibbles made Jade let out a soft purr as she ran a hand through his fluffy bed of hair. He took her earlobe into his mouth and sucked it gently, finally pulling away to give her another sloppy kiss. It didn't last long though, before two screams of "Daddy!" pulled Beck away from Jade immediately.

Ariel and Aurora appeared from the hallway, darting into the guest room at once. "Daddy Daddy Daddy! Look what I can do!" Ariel announced, spinning around in somewhat of a circle. Aurora followed along too, wanting to show Beck that Ariel wasn't that much better. "I can do it too, Daddy!"

Jade and Beck clapped their hands together and gave a big smile to the two girls. "That was so cool!" Beck exclaimed, watching the girls' smiles light up the room. "Can you teach me to do that?" He questioned them.

"No!" Ariel blurted. "Ballerinas only!"

Beck frowned. "I can't be a ballerina?"

"No silly, only little girls can be ballerinas! We have special powers!"

Beck made a pouty lip and looked over at Jade. "I can't be a ballerina." He whined, jovially. Jade only shook her head, laughing at Beck's never ending antics. Suddenly, Aurora snatched Ariel's princess tiara and ran away screaming with it. The brunette tyke ran after her, crying at the top of her lungs because of the kidnapped crown. Beck chuckled to himself, pointing at the exit the girls had taken.

"That is the start of sibling rivalry, right there."

"Shut up and come here, idiot." Jade wrapped her arms around Beck's neck, pulling him in for another kiss. It lasted all of 15 seconds before the duo were noisily interrupted by Alexa calling everyone to dinner. Jade rolled her eyes, followed by Beck patting her on the back.

"Coming!" Beck yelled on his way down the stairs with Jade following closely behind.

* * *

The dinner table was eerily silent; nothing but the sounds of forks scraping on their plates and Ariel and Aurora waving their wands around in the air and silently singing the My Little Pony theme song.

"This is good." Jade decided to speak up, referring to the plate of lasagna in front of her. She scooped up another piece and blew on it before it disappeared into her mouth.

"Well thank you, Jade. I got this recipe from my grandmother before she passed. Our family would practically line up to eat this stuff on holidays." Alexa blabbered on. "She was always such a great woman. There isn't a day where I don't miss her."

Jade rolled her eyes mentally as Alexa began to tell a story about her ancestors and how they cooked and mastered new recipes or some shit. The black haired woman went to take another bite and stiffened when she felt a warm hand on her thigh. She glanced over as Beck crept his hands higher up her skirt. She squirmed in her seat a little, trying hard not to seem suspicious.

Beck's hand crept closer to the seat of Jade's panties and she opened her legs slightly, knowing where this was leading. She shuffled in her chair again as Beck pushed the lace fabric aside and massaged her lower lips with his index finger.

"..but ya know what I mean?" Alexa finally ended her sentence, (which no one was listening to) looking across the table at Jade and Beck.

"Of course, babe." Beck agreed, taking a sip of sparkling water. "What do you think, Jade?"

"Oh..yeah. I..I get it." Jade stuttered, quickly stuffing her mouth with more pasta. "Go on." She mumbled with a full mouth.

Beck quickly located Jade's clitoris, putting pressure on it with his thumb. He could feel Jade stiffening up and continued with his actions. Alexa resumed her story telling, completely unaware of what was happening under the table less than 5 feet away from her. Beck wasted no more time, shoving a finger into Jade.

The black haired woman accidentally whimpered too loudly, making Alexa stop and raise her eyebrows. "Are you alright?"

"Pasta's still hot." Jade coughed, trying to keep her voice steady as Beck cautiously worked his finger in and out of her. She breathed slowly through her mouth and resisted the temptation to grind her hips. Beck curled his finger a few times, feeling Jade stiffen with his every move. "May I be excused?!" she blurted out rather loudly.

"Sure. I think it's safe to say dinner is over." Alexa agreed, taking away the dinnerware that Beck and Jade still had in front of them and retreating to the kitchen.

"I gotta go.." Jade whispered to Beck, making him pull his finger out of her before she left the still occupied dinner table and made a dash for her room. She closed the door behind her and ran her hands through her hair. She sucked in a breath and tried to keep her mind off of the continuous throbbing between her legs. She definitely didn't think Beck would pull a stunt like that. It scared Jade but at the same time, she loved the thrill of it.

A knuckle banged on Jade's door and she jumped again. "Who is it?" she called, unsure if it was Alexa or Beck.

"It's me." The familiar, husky voice called back. Jade opened the door immediately and glared at him. "What?" He asked, pouting his lips again.

"Don't ever pull that again, Beck. Alexa almost caught us!" Jade whisper-yelled, snapping her fingers at him.

Beck raised his eyebrows and rested his hand on his hips. "Well maybe if someone was a bit quieter then it would have gone more smoothly." he played, snapping his fingers in a Z formation.

"Okay I do not move like thiiis." Jade retaliated, mimicking Beck's actions. "And it's not my fault."

Beck sighed, kissing Jade's forehead. "Sorry. Next time I'll finger you in the privacy of my own home." he joked.

"I'd appreciate it. Now get out so I can finish what you started.

* * *

**If you're ready for school and you know it, clap your hands.**

**Exactly.**


End file.
